Lloyd Bloch (Earth-616)
, , Quentin Harderman, | Relatives = Count Nefaria (alleged father); Giuletta Nefaria (alleged sister or possible half-sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 410 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former subversive | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Ionically mutated human | PlaceOfBirth = Frederick, Colorado | Creators = Steve Englehart; Sal Buscema | First = Captain America #169 | First2 = | Death = Iron Man Annual #1999 | HistoryText = Lloyd Bloch was affiliated with the Secret Empire, set up by them to take Captain America's place as America's 'symbolic' hero, after the Empire had damaged Cap's reputation by accusing him of vigilantism and framing him for the death of small-time criminal Tumbler. Bloch actually murdered the Tumbler himself with little remorse. He was empowered by a stone found on the Moon's surface, hence his code-name. Bloch was a petty criminal who was stealing the Moonstone. When he was intercepted and fired upon by the police, fragments of the Moonstone merged with his body granting him super powers. As an agent of the Secret Empire, an elaborate 'attack' took place on the White House. For all the gathered media, Bloch claimed that he could not defeat their plans, intending to discourage resistance from the public, but he was subsequently attacked, defeated, and exposed for a fraud by Captain America. Simultaneously, the Falcon, Cyclops and Marvel Girl took out the rest of the Empire's soldiers. After the Secret Empire's defeat he was arrested. Some time later, Lloyd Bloch had his alien gem stolen from him by his psychiatrist, Karla Sofen, who convinced him that it was turning him into a monster. She subsequently became the second Moonstone. Bloch later resurfaced with ionic powers similar to those of Wonder Man, bearing the new code-name "Nefarius" and claiming to be the son of Count Nefaria. He planned to take revenge on Sofen, but was apparently killed by Nefaria, when he drained the ionic energy from him. | Powers = Bloch possessed various superhuman attributes. Originally, he gained superhuman abilities through the energy of a "moonstone" and later on as a result of being mutated by Ionic energy: Moonstone: Bloch first gained his powers as a result of possessing a "moonstone", which is a stone taken from the Blue Area of the Moon and is imbued with an unidentified form of energy. *'Superhuman Strength:' The moonstone's energy fortified Bloch's musculature, connective tissue, and skeletal structure. As a result, he possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Also due to the moonstone's energy, Bloch gained the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bloch's superhumanly enhanced musculature was considerably more efficient than the musculature of a normal human. Bloch's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of normal humans. At his peak, he could exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood started to impair him. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The moonstone's energy also accelerated Bloch's reaction time. His reflexes were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Ionic Energy: Bloch later gained similar superhuman attributes after being mutated into a being of Ionic energy similar to the likes of Wonder Man and Count Nefaria. However, most of these abilities were considerably greater than when he was mutated by the moonstone energy. *'Superhuman Strength:' After being mutated by Ionic energy, Bloch's physical strength was increased to vast, yet unknown levels. Whatever the ultimate limit of his strength was, he was capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Bloch's great strength also extended into the tissues of his legs. He was able to leap considerable distances, at least several miles, in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' As with the moonstone, the infusion of Ionic energy into his being granted Bloch superhuman speed. In fact, he was able to run and move much faster than before. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bloch's ionically charged musculature was far more efficient than the strictly organic musculature of an ordinary human, or that of many other superhuman beings for that matter. Potentially, Bloch could exert himself at peak capacity for weeks before there was a sufficient build up of fatigue toxins in his system to cause him to tire. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bloch's fortified body was considerably tougher and more resistant to all forms of physical injury than the body of a normal human. He could withstand high caliber bullets, artillery cannon shells, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy beams without sustaining physical injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bloch's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Bloch's reflexes were also similarly enhanced and were on a level similar to when he was empowered by the moonstone's energy. | Abilities = Bloch was a formidable combatant, having been thoroughly trained in armed and unarmed combat while a member of the Secret Empire. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although extremely durable, it was possible for Bloch to sustain injury. This is especially true if the Ionic energy were drained from him, which is ultimately what happened to cause his death. | Equipment = | Transportation = Traveled usually by leaping great distances under his own power. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nefarius }} Category:Powered by the Moonstone Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Ionic Characters Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Nefaria Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility